Daresian Armed Forces
The Daresian Military consists of all the armed forces of the Empire of Daresia. It was considered as the Earth's most powerful military force during and after the Anarchy of America, and led many victories in battle throughout the span of the conflict. Branches 'Royal Air Force' Main Article: Daresian Royal Air Force The Daresian Royal Air Force, or simply Daresian Air Force, is the main military branch that concentrates on aerial units for both transport and offensive use. 'Imperial Army' Main Article: Daresian Imperial Army The Daresian Imperial Army, also known as the Ground Forces of Daresia is a combat force that mainly fights on land, and is considered the largest military branch. 'Imperial Army Reserve' Main Article: Daresian Imperial Army Reserve TBA. 'Royal Navy' Main Article: Daresian Royal Navy The Daresian Navy, simply known as the Navy, is the branch that mainly focuses on naval warfare they also house various amphibious forces that aid ground forces in land engagements. (In the future the Daresian Navy would split up with the water based navy earning the title "brown water navy" while the daresian navy now relocated to space operations.) Daresian Special Operations Table Main Article: Daresian Special Operations Table The Daresian Special Operations Tabel, DSOT in short, is a Daresian military formation created to gather special force groups to plan and execute operations together. Imperial Royal Guard Main Article: Imperial Royal Guard '' The '''Imperial Royal Guard', commonly abbreviated as IRG, is a military branch that notably consists of descendants of the Daresian royal lineage, and decorated members of the armed forces of Daresia. Essentially, the IRG is basically a private army under the command of the Imperial Houses, as they consist of their own armoured, air, naval and special units. 'Imperial Logistic Corps' Main Article: Imperial Logistic Corps '' The '''Imperial Logistic Corps' is responsible for the operation of naval, ground and air military transport. while each and every branch have their own respective logistic vehicles their organisation and role in logistics is merely for the tactical level and operational level while for the ILC their Mission is delivering Men and Material on the Strategic and Grand strategic level which is why they are equipped with the strongest and sometimes heaviest cargo and supply carriers out of all the armed forces with the exception of the navy. Conscription (Rework required, contradicts UN policies.) Internationally, Daresia is known for its policies in regard to armed neutrality, where Daresia relies upon conscription to strengthen its homeguard in times of war. Additionally, the Empire provides basic military training and knowledge in schools and universities as compulsory subjects to ensure that Daresia's citizens are ready to be drafted at any time. Criminals who wish to gain redeem themselves within the Empire can be obtained through service and accomplishments in the Army, Navy, Air Force or Foreign Legion. Academies TBA, involves the Defence Grid. Miscellaneous Military Districts Main Article: Military Districts '' '''Military Districts', also referred to as Regional Commands, are formations of governing bodies and military units under the overall jurisdiction of the Ministry of Defence, tasked with homeland defence, and overseeing military operations under a certain geographical region. They are tasked with maters such as organizing, building, managing and commanding military units within numerous parts of the Daresian homeland. *Northern Regional Command:TBA *Eastern Regional Command: TBA *Southern Regional Command: TBA *Western Regional Command: With the headquarters being ________, the Western command oversees military operations over the ______ region, home to the Bennezusan and Alliot Provincial Fleets and the headquarters of both the Kazusa and Chauffard Imperial Houses and their associated Imperial Guard Armies. *Central Regional Command: Located within the House of Regents, ______. The central regional command acts as the governing body over the ______ region, including cities and provinces such as ______, ______ and ______. The central command notably controls the Combined Pacific Fleet and the Merue Fleet of the Daresian Royal Navy, further overseeing operations over the surrounding islands. Defence Grids Main Article: Defence Grid The Daresian Military has always prided themselves on being one of the best fighting forces in the world. From the land within the European Union, to the exclusive seas of Asia, the Daresian Military has been standing guard, protecting the empire's settlements. The borders of Daresia are some of the best protected, with long lines of Citadels and Fortresses, lines the borders of America, the borders of European Union, and the borders of Asia. Therefore, the High Command has named this; The Defence Grid. Civil Security Main Article: Civil Security The Civil Security, commonly abbreviated as CS, is a branch of the Daresian Armed Forces that primarily focuses on public safety and is involved with police duties among the civilian population of Daresia. It also contains a military police force and a special forces group (SAIGO)